


"FuckYou" "DinnerFirst"

by K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, High School AU, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon Go AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is very protective over his favorite "Pokemon Go" gym and some asshole from Team Mystic keeps taking it over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"FuckYou" "DinnerFirst"

_ “No!” _

The only thing that kept Dean from chucking his phone against the nearest wall was that he needed it to thrash the motherfucker that just beat his Arcanine and took the Roadhouse Gym. 

Five bucks said it was  _ Enochian401  _ and his stupid Venomoth that he kept levelling up to try and take over Dean’s claim. 

Dean grumbled and sat up in bed, threw off his covers and tugged on a pair of jeans. He heard a door creak open as he attempted to tiptoe down the hallway. 

“Dean?” Sam peeked around the corner of his door. “Where are you going?”

Dean shoved his phone in his pocket. “I just gotta go get my gym back.”

“It’s midnight.”

“Apparently there’s no rest for the wicked,” he muttered. “I’ll be right back. Tomorrow’s Saturday, anyway.”

Sam yawned and nodded. “Alright. G’night Dean.”

Dean slowly shut the front door behind him and made his way down the few blocks to Ellen’s roadhouse, healing and powering up his Arcanine along the way. When he arrived it looked like Ellen was just closing up, but that didn’t matter, especially since he didn’t necessarily want to give Ellen a reason to tell his parents that he was out this late. Luckily, he could be standing just outside the door and still be close enough to access the gym. 

He grumbled again as he opened the gym and saw that he was right in assuming the victor had been  _ Enochian401.  _ The Team Mystic bastard had been trying to steal this gym from Dean for the past week and it wasn't going to change back to red if Dean didn’t do something about it. 

After a few minutes of furious tapping, Dean was victorious against the opposing Venomoth and leaned against the wall of the Roadhouse. Perfect. 

Just before he was about to set his Arcanine back inside the gym, he took a moment to edit its name. 

He grinned and whistled as he closed the app and walked back down the street to his home. 

Yes, “FuckOff” the Arcanine was going to go far. 

***

It only took until the next morning for Dean to march right back over to the Roadhouse to reclaim the gym  _ yet again.  _ Apparently this  _ Enochian401 _ guy was awake at all hours of the night. 

Dean ordered a breakfast platter from Jo without even looking away from his screen as he pulled up the gym. 

Sure enough,  _ Enochian401 _ was back with his juiced-up Venomoth. This time, the guy had changed its name to “Rude” in response to Dean’s own name change.

Dean snorted and powered up his own Pokemon one more time before taking the other trainer on again. It took a bit of concentration but he managed to kick him out the gym, smirking a little as he imagined the guy’s frustrated reaction when he saw  _ Impala67  _ had kicked his ass again. 

With a small smile, Dean maturely changed the name of his Arcanine to “FuckYou”. 

If you can’t stand the heat, get out of the gym. 

***

Dean was spending far more money at Ellen’s Roadhouse than he should have, but it was so easy to justify eating there when he needed to spend time there to juice up his gym anyway. It hadn’t taken long for Dean to see that his Arcanine had been defeated again and part of him wondered how long this could go on. It had already been another good week of back and forth fighting, so maybe one of them would burn out soon?

It wouldn’t be Dean, though. 

Dean clicked on the gym again once he’d walked inside the Roadhouse and waved at Jo, who just rolled her eyes when she saw him with his phone out. 

“I’d complain,” she said, “but this gym has actually been really good for business.”

Dean saluted and sat himself down in a booth as he stared at the Pok é mon guarding the gym. It was the same Venomoth but instead of “Rude” it had been renamed to “DinnerFirst”. 

He gaped for a moment, then laughed out loud as he tapped the “Fight” button. He now had an entirely different reason to kick the other trainer out of the gym again. 

***

It continued that way for the next few days, the two of them communicating through the small amount of letters that they were allowed in a name. 

Dean’s Arcanine had had its name changed more times than Dean could count, to things like:

  * “Burgers?”
  * “Notonthefirstdate”
  * “OnlyinHell”
  * “Uthinkurcute”
  * “Imasexymofo”
  * “Illthinkaboutit”
  * “Uwannameet?”



He’d written that last one out nervously but it was whatever. If he said no- no harm, no foul. They could go back to crushing each other at their favorite gym. But it might be fun to meet up with someone as hardcore about this game as he was. 

And if he was cute that was just a bonus. 

There was that nagging thought in the back of Dean’s mind that the guy was either a long younger than him or  _ way _ too old, but statistically speaking, there was a very big chance they were around the same age.

Dean checked his phone every five minutes to see whether  _ Enochian401 _ had taken over his gym again, but so far it had been twenty-four hours and his Arcanine was still reigning strong at the Roadhouse gym. 

At twenty-seven hours Dean opened the app to see that his Arcanine had lost its gym status, making his heart beat about a thousand times a minute. Fuck. Okay. 

He quickly made his way back to the gym, but stopped in his tracks when he saw that the Roadhouse gym that was always switching between blue and red was now a bright yellow. He frowned and clicked on it anyway. 

Nope. Definitely not any trainer he recognized. 

He considered attempting to beat the Team Instinct trainer, but instead shoved his phone in his pocket and kicked at a few loose stones as he slowly walked back home.

***

Dean didn’t even bother trying to take over the gym after that. He stuck to the other gyms in the area and more or less ignored the Roadhouse. It was fine. He told himself it was fine. These sorts of things were fleeting anyway. 

It wasn’t until one night at one o’clock in the morning while Dean was wandering around town with his phone out that Dean even saw the familiar username again. 

There was a Pok é stop on a playground that Dean passed by often on his way home from school, and normally he’d just pass it by, but someone had set up a lure - and in his town, lures were rare enough and especially at one in the morning. 

He could see the playground in the distance by the time he decided he might as well check and see who’d set it up and screeched to a halt when he saw the username. 

_ Enochian401.  _

Dean swallowed and squinted at the playground, too far away to see if anyone was actually there, but the chances of him still being where he’d set up the lure were very high. 

This was it though, right? He could anonymously go and see if he was there and if he was, they could just talk. If it really was some creepy old man then Dean would know to get the fuck out of Dodge and never associate with him again. 

Right. 

Dean walked forward with his phone out, catching any Pok é mon that showed up on screen to help him ignore his nerves until he looked up at the sound of the Pok é mon theme playing softly in the distance. As he got closer he saw someone he actually recognized. A boy with dark hair and glasses that - if Dean remembered correctly - framed blue eyes, was sitting on a swing, gently rocking himself back and forth as he stared a bright screen in adorable concentration. The boy's name escaped him, but Dean had definitely seen him around school and had even taken a class or two with him before. 

“Hey,” Dean called out, waving a hand. 

The boy looked up and hesitated before waving back at him. “Hi.”

“Are you the one that set up the lure?” Dean asked and held his breath in anticipation. 

The boy nodded and smiled. “Yeah. I was hoping it would attract more than it did, though.”

This was  _ Enochian401.  _

“Ah, that’s too bad.” Dean cleared his throat and shuffled forward a few more steps. “Is it okay if I -” he gestured at the swing next to him. 

“Of course.” 

Dean sat on the swing and pulled out his phone again. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

The other boy tilted his head as it looked like he was trying to study his face in the darkness. “Didn’t we have Chemistry together?”

Dean grinned at the wording because, yes. They did in fact have Chemistry together. “Yeah.”

“I thought you looked familiar.” he paused and swiped on the screen a few times. “I’m Castiel.”

Dean ran the name through his mind as he caught a Rattata. “So. Castiel. How’ve you been doing… gym-wise. Get any good ones?”

Castiel let out a breath of air. “I did. I ran out of data last week so I haven’t been able to play in a while, but I...don’t think it would be the same.”

Well, that explained why Castiel hadn’t been talking back to him through gym battles. 

“I’m doing pretty okay. But it’s easier to get them at night and I’m not really supposed to be out this late.” Dean murmured. 

Castiel chuckled but kept his eyes on the screen of his phone. “I’ve got pretty bad insomnia so this is my favorite time to play. It kinda helps.”

Dean nodded in understanding just as Castiel gasped when an Onix appeared on their screens. “I don’t have one of these yet!” he breathed. 

Dean laughed and turned his screen to face Castiel. “There’s a rock snake on you.”

Castiel stuck his tongue out and swiped at his phone a few times before slumping his shoulders in disappointment. “He ran away.” 

Dean looked down at his screen and saw that the lure had just run out. “Well, maybe if you put another lure up it’ll come back?”

Castiel’s face lit up before falling again. “That was my last one.”

“Here, I’ve got one.” Dean smiled and clicked on the Pok é stop to set up the lure. Immediately his phone vibrated to show that two Pok é mon had shown up on screen. 

“Well, thank you very much,” he paused and looked up at Dean. “Impala67?”

Oh, right. Damn. He’d forgotten that it shows the name. 

“Ah,” Dean rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. “And you’re Enochian401?”

It was hard to tell in the dim lighting but he was fairly sure Castiel was blushing. “I guess you already knew that, then. Well. Um. I -”

“Do you wanna go get burgers?”

Dean blurted it out before he could really think about it and had to resist the urge to slap his hand over his mouth.  _ Way to ruin your chances, Winchester. _

And yet… maybe he had a chance? Castiel had responded favorably before when he’d named his Venomoth “Yum” after Dean’s “Burgers?”...

Castiel gaped at him for a few moments before smiling shyly and clearing his throat. “Thank you, Dean. I’d really like to. But-”

Dean’s heart sank in his chest as he prepared for disappointment. 

“- but it would be a shame to waste your lure. How about in thirty minutes? I’d suggest the Roadhouse but they’re closed.”

Dean laughed and turned his attention back to the app again. “Good point. McDonald's it is.”

***

The next day the Roadhouse gym changed colors from red to blue no less than twelve times - and mostly during the one hour when two teenagers were on their second burger date. 


End file.
